ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
American McGee's Alice
American McGee's Alice is an upcoming 2020 psychological horror film based on the video game American McGee's Alice and it's 2011 sequel Madness Returns. Plot Shortly after Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There, at the age of seven, Alice Liddell witnessed the death of her family in an accidental fire that destroyed her home and killed both her parents, who were trapped and burned alive. Suffering from survivor's guilt, Alice lost her grasp on reality and was ultimately sent to Rutledge Asylum, where she is observed and treated by Dr. Heironymous Wilson for her catatonia. Alice's only possession in Rutledge is a stuffed rabbit. Ten years after Alice was committed to Rutledge, she finds herself sucked back into a Wonderland that has been twisted. The White Rabbit summons Alice to aid a radically altered Wonderland, which became a twisted version of itself as it came under the horrible rule of the Queen of Hearts. The Cheshire Cat serves as Alice's companion throughout the game, frequently appearing to guide her with cryptic comments. When Alice falls down the hole, she finds herself in the Village of the Doomed. This network of tunnels and caves is the home of the Torch Gnomes, and is patrolled by the Queen of Hearts' Card Guards. Beyond the subterranean village is the Fortress of Doors, where the main attraction is a school of insane children. Within the school lies an ancient book of recipes for magic potions, as well as the ingredients for one concoction in particular which will be useful to Alice. Beyond the fortress and across a rough, uncharted landscape lies the Vale of Tears, where Alice's friends Bill McGill and the Mock Turtle reside, along with the Duchess. A giant river runs throughout the gloomy, mist-shrouded landscape, and another aquatic location is accessible through a well inside Bill McGill's house. The well is sealed until the Duchess is slain. On the other side of the Vale of Tears lies Wonderland Woods, one of the largest regions in the game. The woods are initially filled by ponds, cliffs and jump mushrooms, but much deeper into the woods is a region of rock and magma. This section leads to several new regions including the Cave of the Oracle, the Pale Realm, the Jabberwock's Lair, and the Majestic Maze. The Cave of the Oracle is home to a wise entity that is revealed later to be the Caterpillar. The Pale Realm makes a transition to the surface of a chessboard, as delving further into this area leads to the White Castle of Looking Glass Land, which is home to life-size chess pieces; the White pieces join Alice in the fight against the Red pieces, a deviation from her normally unhelpful "allies" from earlier portions of the game. Alice is transformed twice into a chess piece herself to pass certain obstacles. Following this is a distorted version of Rutledge Asylum (where Alice has been incarcerated since her parents' tragic deaths). It is run by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum and also houses the Mad Hatter's laboratory. The path to the Jabberwock's Lair leads into the Land of Fire and Brimstone, a volcanic region of Wonderland and a reminder of the fire in which her family died. It is here that the terrible Jabberwock—a semi-mechanized servant of the Queen of Hearts and the incarnation of Alice's guilt—resides, in the remains of Alice's old home. The Majestic Maze ends on the road to Queen of Hearts Land, a region heavily guarded by card guards, boojums, and other members of the Queen of Hearts' personal army. Queensland is the final province of Wonderland. In it lies the Heart Palace from which the Queen of Hearts commands. Tentacles and other repulsive appendages are seen protruding from every organic wall in this area, and numerous areas even resemble body parts, giving the impression that Alice is travelling through the Queen's body. Ultimately, Alice confronts the Queen, a manifestation of her insanity, and in defeating her, overcomes her issues. Alice then awakens from her catatonic state, and Wonderland is 'reset' back to its previously-seen cheery, wholesome, and slightly quirky state, with the friends she'd lost along the way coming back to life. The film ends with a sane Alice leaving Rutledge's Asylum. Cast * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Alice Liddell ** TBA as Young Alice * Anthony Hopkins as Angus Bumby * TBA as Queen of Hearts * TBA as The Mad Hatter * TBA as The Duchess * TBA as Tweedledum and Tweedledee * TBA as Bill McGill * TBA as Dr. Heironymous Wilson * TBA as Lizzie Liddell * TBA as Arthur Liddell * TBA as Mrs. Liddell Voice Cast * Roger L. Jackson as Cheshire Cat * TBA as The White Rabbit * TBA as Caterpillar * TBA as Mock Turtle * TBA as Jabberwocky Gallery Trivia * Sarah Michelle Gellar also plays Buffy Summers in the hit TV Show Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise along with Daphne Blake in the Live action Scooby-Doo films. * Roger L. Jackson also voices "Ghostface" in the Scream film series as well as Mojo Jojo on The Powerpuff Girls. Soundtrack * 1. Army of Me by Björk. * 2. Bring me to life by Evancence. * 3. I'm So Sick by Flyleaf. * 4. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These) by Marilyn Manson. * 5. Dātura by Tori Amos. * 6. End of The Earth by MARINA. * 7. White Rabbit ( DnB-remix) by Collide. * 8. Extraordinary Machine by Fiona Apple. * 9. Rose Red by Emilie Autumn. * 10. Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez. Songs only heard in film: * White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane. * In a World of My Own sung by Sarah Michelle Gellar * The Perfect Drug by Nine Inch Nails. * Unbirthday Song * Smells Like Teen Spirit both Nirvana and Tori Amos versions of the song. * Violently Happy by Björk. * You Don't Own Me by Lesley Gore. * Que Sera, Sera (Whatever Will Be, Will Be) by Doris Day. Songs only heard in trailer: * Heads Will Roll by Yeah Yeah Yeahs. * Alice by Stevie Nicks. Category:Upcoming Films Category:Movies based on video games Category:Horror films Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Alice In Wonderland Movies Category:2020 films Category:Films based on video games